


Indiscretion

by Leo_nine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: Tony throws a party for his sister and there are no shortage of admirers - but where does your heart really lie?(Reader is Tony Stark’s sister)
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Thor/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic about beard glitter!
> 
> This was written for the prompt “He sat off on his own, staring into nothingness, while the party raged around him.”
> 
> Since Thor’s MCU timeline is a bitch to work around, this is set just before Age of Ultron and assumes Thor split up with Jane Foster long ago.

Agony, pure agony. It was as though pins were being repeatedly jabbed into your flesh, torture with no hope of escape any time soon. The pain slowly building, step by step, hour on hour, until each movement was an ordeal.

_**Damn it, what idiot would wear 4 inch heels when there’s going to be dancing? Oh right, me. I’m that idiot.** _

The party was in full swing, you were surrounded by a mass of people having the time of their life and your feet were absolutely killing you. Cursing whatever sadist had invented stiletto shoes, you tried to tune out the pain and turned your attention back to the handsome man whose arms were wrapped loosely round your waist.

You leant close to his ear, raising your voice to be heard above the music as the song ended. “How about we sit the next one out and get a drink?”

“Aw, you gotta let me have one more. You danced with Clint way longer than this.” Gyrating his hips temptingly, Sam gave you his best puppy dog eyes for good measure. “C’mon, I haven’t even shown you my best moves yet.”

Even with aching feet, you couldn’t resist his charm offensive. “Fine, but only because you asked nicely. Nothing to do with your sexy wiggling at all.”

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. And anyway, this is your night so you can’t be hiding in a corner. You have to let us show you a good time.”

Well, he had a point. It had been 6 months since a career change had meant you’d returned to New York and moved into the Tower, and Tony had insisted it was an occasion worth celebrating, not that your big brother ever needed much of an excuse to throw a party. He’d solemnly agreed to your request to keep it ‘low key’ - a promise that as usual had been forgotten the minute he started planning the event. The first hint you’d gotten that it was going to be grander than you’d hoped was when he’d casually dropped into conversation one morning that two hundred and fifty invitations had already been sent out. And as usual, his enthusiasm was infectious and you’d been persuaded into going along with it all.

Which was why you were standing here on a Saturday night in a slinky new dress and killer shoes, instead of wrapped up all comfy in your PJs and slippers watching a movie. Still, you had to admit it was kind of fun. At least you’d found the perfect outfit - a gorgeous silk dress that showed just enough leg and clearly hugged your figure in all the right places, based on the admiring glances you’d been getting all night. You just hoped it would have the same impact on the one person in particular that you wanted to impress. Looking over Sam’s shoulder while you danced, you scanned the crowds until you spotted a lone figure sitting in a quiet corner of the room, partially hidden by a pillar where he could watch the dance floor unobserved.

The sight of Thor was always enough to take your breath away and tonight he was jaw-droppingly gorgeous. A maroon high-collared jacket emphasised his broad shoulders and covered a plain black v-neck shirt and pants that hugged his body perfectly. His long hair was loosely tied back to leave a few tendrils framing his beautiful face, whilst his beard was ... oh wow. Your heart stuttered at the realisation that his short beard appeared to be liberally covered with gold glitter that gave his face an otherworldly glow, unlike anything you’d ever seen before. It wasn’t a style that would have suited many people, but in his case the glitter only served to accentuate his handsome features.

His gaze was fixed on you as you moved to the music, his expression unreadable. As his eyes met yours though, his lips curled into a soft smile that you instantly returned. For a moment, everything else seemed to fade away, the bustle and noise forgotten leaving just the two of you, until a voice by your ear brought you back to reality. Giving the Asgardian a last fleeting smile, you turned your attention back to Sam, giggling as he spun you round.

Thor’s jaw clenched at the sight of the two of you laughing together and he turned his face away, unable to watch any longer. Knowing it should be him on the dance floor with his hands round your waist, his body pressed to yours, his mouth brushing against your skin as he whispered in your ear. Knowing that it couldn’t be, at least not tonight. He sat off on his own, staring into nothingness, while the party raged around him. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear Tony approaching until there was the scrape of a chair being pushed back.

“Hey, Point Break, mind if I sit a while?” Plopping down gratefully in the spare seat, Tony’s eyes widened at the sight of Thor’s glittery face. “Whoa, that is a LOOK. I’m guessing it’s an Asgardian thing, because I’m not sure it’s gonna catch on here.”

A light sprinkle of gold flakes fluttered onto Thor’s shirt as he shook his head. “Not all all. I read in a magazine that beard decoration was the current fashion on Midgard and this party seemed a good time to try it out.”

“Well, it does kind of suit you. Is it physically impossible for you to ever look bad? Giving you fair warning though, if you keep wearing the glitter your new nickname might be Sparkles.”

Despite his sombre mood, Thor chuckled. “Consider me warned.”

“Eh, maybe I’ll let it slide since you made an effort for the occasion.” Looking over at the crowded dance floor, Tony cursed under his breath. “Little sis seems annoyingly popular tonight. Maybe having a band playing was a bad idea, I did not need to see every single member of the team using dancing as an excuse to get handsy with her.”

“I imagine not.”

Glancing over at Thor’s pensive expression, Tony raised an eyebrow. Normally Thor was the one person he could rely on to enjoy a party as much as himself, and seeing the blonde so quiet was a little unnerving. “Correction. All the team except one. Not that I’m sorry, but what’s up with you tonight? How come you’re not trying your luck?”

Thor shrugged, briefly turning his attention back in your direction. “Your sister is lovely enough I suppose, but there are plenty of other women here that would also be pleasant company. I have little need to compete for one in particular.”

“Good, because she’s about a millennium too young for you. Plus, if I thought any of you were actually trying to get in her pants there would be missiles arming right now.”

“I shall never understand Midgardian attitudes to sex.” Despite his apparent disinterest, Thor couldn’t help but ask the question. “She is a grown woman, why would you not want her to find pleasure if she wishes?”

Tony leant back in his chair with a grin. “I do like having you around, you know. Asgardian morals make my past seem so much less slutty.”

“But still you don’t want her to have the same freedom?”

First, she’s my baby sister and the idea of her hooking up with anyone is a major squick. Second, we’re in a dangerous line of work. I’d like her to be protected from that lifestyle as much as possible.” Tony took a long swig from his drink. “And third, most of you guys are disgusting, perverted horndogs. No offence.”

Thor briefly considered protesting but memories of previous parties flooded his mind and he thought better of it. “None taken.”

Spotting a group of late arrivals across the room, Tony stood to leave, patting Thor on the shoulder as he passed. “Alright then, I’ll leave you to your brooding, Twinkles.” He paused, turning back with a frown to take one more look at Thor’s glittery face before giving a dismissive wave. “Nah, scratch that, I can do better than Twinkles. I’ll keep working on the nickname thing and get back to you.”

Thor watched Tony thoughtfully as he departed, mulling over his words, before glancing back to the dance floor. You were nowhere to be seen and the thought of where you might have gone instantly brought him to his feet, pulse quickening.

From your new vantage point on a barstool at the far side of the room you caught a glimpse of him, his height and golden hair making him easy to spot as he stalked through the throng of people towards an exit door. Although you’d finally persuaded Sam to let you take a break, there was still a pang of regret that Thor hadn’t asked you to dance. The conversation continued around you, barely sinking in as you pondered your next move until you came to a decision. Downing the last drops of your drink you excused yourself, saying you needed a breath of fresh air and slipping out of the party the same way Thor had gone. Once the door shut behind you, you leant on the wall for support to kick off your shoes, giving a long sigh of relief at the feel of cool floor tiles under your aching soles.

“Fuuuuuck, that feels better.” Picking up the offending torture devices in one hand, you looked at them accusingly. “It’s a good job you make my legs look good otherwise you’d be in the trash by now.”

Shoes abandoned at the side of the exit door, you headed off along the dimly lit corridor and through a security barrier into an area not accessible to the public, aiming for a particular spot. A secluded balcony sheltered from the wind and prying eyes, where you often went to admire the view of the city at night. Stepping out into the cool evening air, you stood leaning on the railing for a few moments, relishing the stillness after the insanity of the party until a faint rustle behind you made you turn.

An imposing figure stepped out, just visible in the moonlight. “Have you tired of flirting with your admirers already?”

“Absolutely. I kept hoping someone special would walk over and sweep me off my feet but it didn’t happen.”

“I wanted to, believe me. But if I’d held you I would never have been able to control myself, no matter who was watching. Not with the sinful way you look in that dress.” He stepped closer, reaching to trail his fingers gently down your bare arms and along your waist as his eyes traced the outline of your body.

You shivered in anticipation when his hands reached your hips, caressing slowly. As he pulled you to him, you slid your hands up his chest, admiring the feel of his muscles twitching under your touch. “Yeah, that’s probably wise. You look so good tonight. No way I could have kept my hands off you either.”

“I’m surprised you missed me at all, you seemed to be enjoying yourself immensely with the others.”

“I was. Steve’s pretty spry for an old-timer, and Sam, boy, he really knows how to move his butt.” You giggled at his exasperated snort. “I did notice you were keeping a close eye on me. Not getting jealous were you?”

“A little. Maybe more than a little,” he admitted. The idea of other hands on your body made him grip you tighter. “You belong in my arms not theirs.”

“Oh sweetheart, I agree. But we’re not going to keep this a secret much longer if you look like you’re ready to rip a guy’s arms off just for dancing with me.”

“I suppose.” He paused his exploration of your body, resting his forehead against yours. “It was a good thing Clint let go of you when he did, though, or he would have had to learn to shoot an arrow with his feet.”

Right from the start, when your mutual attraction had become obvious, the need to be discrete was something you’d both agreed on, not wanting to cause a rift between Tony and Thor for what could have been a brief fling. Thor had always seemed satisfied with the current arrangement, the hurried passion of illicit meetings, stolen moments of pleasure. As the weeks had passed though, it increasingly felt that there was a stronger connection between the two of you, one that you desperately wanted to explore further. To drop the pretence of being ‘just friends’ in public and be able to enjoy his company openly without fear of discovery.

This possessiveness was a side of him you’d never seen before and your heart fluttered at the possibility that maybe this meant he felt the same. Stretching up, you softly pressed your lips to his. “You're not normally bothered by this so much - why tonight?”

“I was speaking with your brother earlier.” Feeling you tense up at the mention of Tony he stopped himself, unwilling to upset you. “Forget it. It’s nothing.”

The forced smile he gave didn’t reach his eyes as he leaned in to kiss you again and you pulled back, cupping his face in your hands so he couldn’t avoid your questioning gaze. “Oh god, what did he say now? Please, you’re starting to worry me. Tell me?”

For a moment it seemed as though he was going to keep it to himself, but the concern in your eyes made him relent. With a sigh, he took one of your hands in his and pressed his lips to your palm softly. “He didn’t really say anything, it’s just ... I don’t think I can keep doing this.”

Your chest felt too tight suddenly, your heart thudding painfully, and you jerked backwards in alarm. “But ... you don’t want me? I thought that we were good together, that we ...”

“No, my love, shh. We are good together, so good.” Strong arms encircled your body once more, pulling you into a tight embrace as though he never wanted to let you go. “I meant I don’t want to hide my feelings any longer. I care about you too much to deny it.”

You turned wide, hopeful eyes to him, praying you hadn’t misunderstood. “You want this to be more than just a casual thing?”

“I do. The time we spend together has become the most precious part of my life until I can hardly bear it when we’re apart. You are everything I want, everything I need.” He caressed your cheek, running his thumb along your lower lip. “My heart is yours, if you wish.”

There were no words to express how you felt. With an incoherent squeak of joy you grabbed the lapels of his jacket to pull him closer, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss that left you both breathless.

When you finally broke apart, his eyes were dark, full of adoration and lust. “Is that a yes?”

“You stole my heart months ago.” Your lips brushed against his once more. “I’m yours. Body and soul.”

Your words were everything he’d hoped for and his mouth claimed yours in a bruising kiss, driven by his fierce desire for you. Your hands slid under his jacket, roaming over the ridges of his muscular torso and earning a deep grunt that showed that your touch was very much to his liking. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, nuzzling at the delicate skin and feeling your pulse quicken under his lips.

You sighed happily as his mouth travelled along your throat, the scratch of stubble sending shivers of arousal through you. He placed open-mouthed kisses to your collarbone and over the curve of your breasts. “My beautiful, irresistible woman. Let me show you just how much I adore you.”

Manoeuvring you until your back was against the wall, huge hands exploring the lines and curves of your body, mouth covering your bare skin with kisses until your head was spinning. He dropped to his knees, pushing your dress up over your hips and hooking his fingers in your panties to slide them down and off your legs. Deft fingertips ghosted agonisingly slowly up your calf, making you quiver in anticipation, before he finally grasped your knee and put one of your legs over his shoulder. Groaning at how wet you already were, he stared at your sex with unashamed hunger. “All mine.”

Still he seemed determined to tease for a little longer, his lips nibbling along the sensitive skin of your inner thigh, so close to where you wanted him until you were whimpering with the need for more.

“P-please, oh please,” you begged breathlessly.

His voice was thick with desire. “With pleasure.”

He began by kissing your labia, running his tongue around to spread your slick and gently tugging the succulent flesh between his lips. Your increasingly wanton noises were music to his ears, each sweet moan sending more blood flowing to his already-hard cock. Using his fingers to hold your folds apart, he used the flat of his tongue, the heady taste of you driving him wild while he licked a long stripe from your opening to your clit. Your head thudded back against the wall, fingers tangling in his hair as he gradually increased the speed, alternating small, light strokes with the tip of his tongue and slow, broad licks.

One thick finger slid easily in, closely followed by another, whilst his other hand grasped your backside firmly to keep you from wriggling away. His mouth covered your clit, settling into a rhythm of short flicks as his fingers curled and stroked your velvet inner walls.

The sensations were almost too much, your breath coming in short gasps as the coil in your belly tightened. “Oh god, don’t stop.”

With a grunt of agreement, he continued, adding a little more pressure. His efforts were rewarded with a strangled cry that made his cock twitch and leak. When he felt you start to clench on his fingers, thighs shaking by his ears, his lips closed around your sensitive nub to suck hard and you came with a scream of his name, grinding against his face in bliss. He slowed his movements, gently bringing you down from your climax until your breathing returned to normal. Pressing soft kisses to your hip and thigh, he released your leg from his shoulder and slowly rose to his feet, making sure to support your still-shaking body.

Your hands fumbled with his belt but he reluntantly stopped your trembling fingers before you could free his throbbing cock. Using all his willpower to restrain himself, he smiled at your surprised expression. “Norns, I want you. Just not here. Tonight I want to be able to take my time and worship you properly, my love. Please?”

“Oh yes, god yes. My room, after the party?”

“I’ll be there. This was just a taste of the pleasure I want to give you.” With a final, lingering kiss, he helped you adjust your clothing although he made sure to slip your panties into his pocket. “I’d better return before anyone misses us. Until later, my love.”

You remained on the balcony for a few minutes longer, until your heart had stopped racing and you felt composed enough to return to the party. The band had finished playing by the time you wandered back in and the dance floor was emptying but there were still plenty of guests milling around so it took a few minutes to notice the Avengers sitting having a few drinks on the mezzanine floor above. The team were spread out across three couches around a long central table laden with a variety of drinks. Thor had already joined them, engaged in an animated conversation with Steve about some new fighting technique they’d been practising. Clearly no one was any the wiser about your moonlit tryst and you silently congratulated yourself on being discrete.

“Is this area reserved for superheroes or can anyone join in? No need to answer ‘cause I’m taking a seat and a drink anyway.” Leaning over to find a fresh glass, you paused your search when you realised that the conversations around you had abruptly ceased. “What? I was joking ...”

Your voice trailed off as you looked up and realised that the whole team was staring at you, open-mouthed. “Okay, you're freaking me out - why’re you all looking at me like that?”

In silent unison, everyone’s gaze slowly swivelled towards Thor, whose expression was one of wide-eyed horror, and then back at you. Trying not to panic you searched his face for some kind of hint as to what was going on but he seemed frozen in place. Only then did you notice his beard glitter was badly smudged on one side, and there were a suspicious number of shiny gold patches across his jacket collar and shirt front.

 _ **Oh shit**_. Running your fingers over your cheek and neck you still had faint hope that the damage was minor, until you checked your fingertips and found them covered in shimmering glitter. _**OH SHIT**_. You looked down with rising panic to see your entire cleavage liberally coated with the same gold. The sparkling evidence of your indiscretion sticking to your skin like a brand, all the way down your neckline and over your décolletage.

 _ **Okay, deny everything. Innocent until proven guilty**_. “Oh wow, wonder where this all came from?”

Given the other parts of your body that Thor’s beard had touched, you figured it could have been way worse. Then you realised the eyes of the group weren’t focussed on your neck any more and had travelled downwards. Risking a glance, your heart sank. Yep, this is worse. This is soooooo much worse. The movement of your thighs as you walked had dislodged glitter from more intimate places, and a steady sprinkle of gold was wafting down from under your skirt onto the floor.

Clint was the first to break the silence. “Holy shit.”

“I can explain, it’s ... I mean, what happened was ...” Fumbling for any kind of plausible excuse, your mind drew a total blank. “Yeah, I got nothing. It’s exactly what it looks like.”

“You and the God of Thunder got bored of dancing and had a party of your own?”

“Pretty much,” you admitted sheepishly.

Your partner in crime leapt to your defence. “This was my fault, if you’re going to make fun of someone it should be me.”

Clint’s smile grew wider. “Oh don’t worry, we’re gonna.”

As the laughter and teasing began in earnest, Thor took your hand to pull you onto his lap. Letting you cuddle up against his chest with your head resting on his shoulder, he gave you a gentle squeeze. “Sorry. I completely forgot about the glitter when we were kissing.”

Sam snorted derisively. “That’s your story, you were ‘kissing her’? That glitter is EVERYWHERE, man.”

“He’s very thorough,” you responded, giggling at Thor’s beam of pride. “This wasn’t what I had in mind when I thought about telling everyone about us. Still, I guess we’re officially a couple now.”

“Just to confirm - you’ve been quietly hooking up for about three months?” Nat queried. Seeing your nods, she held her hand out in Clint’s direction, grinning as he swore and grudgingly handed over a twenty dollar bill. “Ever since the night of Sam’s birthday party?”

Your eyebrows shot up. Clearly you hadn’t been nearly as discrete as you thought. “Um, yeah that’s right. But how did you ...?”

“Don’t bother asking how she knows this stuff.” Clint fished in his pocket for another twenty dollars. “It’s her superpower.”

“Well, now we all know about it and I’m happy for the both of you.” Ever the leader, Steve was already thinking about damage limitation. “But you should definitely get rid of that glitter before Tony sees it and blows a gasket.”

“We can handle him. I’ve had to put up with his overprotective act for a lot of years. He’ll calm down eventually, when he realises he can’t scare everyone off like he did my prom date.”

“Absolutely, he will understand,” said Thor confidently.

“Bold words there for a guy who just covered a woman in luminous sprinkles,” said Sam with a grin. “Everyone place your bets on how long it takes for the God of Thunder to get an ass-kicking.”

Greatly enjoying having you snuggled up in his arms, Thor was feeling optimistic. “There is no reason to be afraid of Stark. I’m looking forward to talking to him about this once and for all.”

Nat nodded in the direction of the bar. “Are you sure about that? Because he’s on his way over here right now.”

Thor immediately scooped you up off his lap and unceremoniously dumped you in the space on the far end of the couch.

“Oof!” You landed in a heap, scowling as you sat up and attempted to straighten out your dress just as your brother appeared at the top of the stairs. “My big brave hero.”

“Sorry, reflex action,” he whispered apologetically.

Heading for a spare seat near Steve as soon as he appeared, Tony gestured towards the main party floor. “Did none of you ever learn how to socialise with actual people? Why are you all hiding up here?”

“Eh, people are exhausting.” Clint was still smarting over losing his money and was out for mischief. “Anyway, we’re too busy discussing the problems of office romance. Isn’t that right, Thor?”

“Really, that’s what you’re talking about?” Tony’s gaze flicked across towards the couch where the two of you sat trying to radiate innocence, the easy smile on his face instantly fading when he saw your glittery cleavage and made the connection. “Son of a bitch! Spouting all that bullshit about not being interested, and an hour later you’re putting your filthy paws on her.”

You leapt to your feet, Thor just behind you, hoping to defuse his anger before it got out of control. “It’s not as bad as it looks, T, don’t go all crazy.”

“Oh great, it’s not that bad is it? Blondie here just rubbed his face all over your body in that completely normal, non-sexual way that friends do?”

Thor put an arm around you protectively. “I apologise for hiding our relationship. We were trying to spare your feelings but ...”

“Relationship? As in, this has been going on for a while?” Tony’s hands were clenching into tight fists as he stalked forwards until he was toe to toe with Thor. “Give me two minutes to swap the Armani for a proper suit and then you and I are going a few rounds.”

Despite his significant height advantage, your boyfriend took a step back. “Stark, I understand why you’re upset but we meant no harm ...”

“C’mon, Tony, be sensible.” Steve tried to be the voice of reason. “You can’t start a fight in the middle of a room full of civilians.”

“Try me.”

You’d been trying to avoid this argument but fine, if there was going to be a fight about your personal life you were sure as hell not going to stay quiet. Elbowing your way between the two men, you gave your brother a firm shove backwards. “Stop being an idiot. You might not like it but I’m an adult. I’m allowed to have sex with whoever I like, whenever I like.”

“Pretending I didn’t hear that.”

“It’s not like you can actually hurt him, he’s a god,” you protested.

“Maybe not but doing some damage to that annoyingly pretty face of his will make me feel better.”

Thor’s grip on you tightened. “I know you’re angry because you love her and I’ll willingly take any punishment you deem fit. But I won’t stop seeing her.”

“Why? Because you like irritating me?” asked Tony, scornfully.

“Because I love her too.”

Your head whipped round in surprise at his declaration. “You do?” Seeing his shy nod, you reached up to stroke his cheek tenderly. “Because I love you. So much.”

You were both too wrapped up in each other to notice Clint grumbling behind you as he handed over his entire wallet to a very smug Natasha.

Tony cleared his throat pointedly. “When you’ve finished staring into each others eyes, we still need to talk about this.”

Reluctantly you dragged your attention away from Thor. “He makes me happy. Isn’t that what you want?”

Despite the rage still twisting his stomach in knots, Tony reluctantly had to yield. Seeing the look of pure joy on your face was enough to convince him he wasn’t going to win this one. “Fine, I’ll allow this. For now.”

Grinning, you gave him a quick hug. “Don’t need your permission - but I’m glad we have your blessing.”

Tony gave you a brief smile as you let go, but laid a hand on Thor’s shoulder before he moved away, leaning closer so only the Asgardian could hear. “I swear, if you break her heart even that hammer won’t be enough to save you. Do you understand me?”

“If I hurt her, I wouldn’t be worthy of holding it.”

With a resigned grunt, Tony turned away and flopped onto the couch. “Well, now I definitely need a drink. Someone see if the bar has anything stronger than scotch - maybe cyanide.”

“Shush, idiot.” Wrapping your arms round Thor’s shoulders, you curled up on his lap again. “You’ll soon get used to the idea of us dating.”

“Oh no, you have to sit further apart than that when I’m in the room.” Tony pointed to the opposite end of the couch. “And no touchy stuff in front of me, there’s not enough alcohol in the world for me to see that.”

Just because he’d calmed down didn’t mean you were going to let him get away with giving you orders. “Sure, no problem. I need a shower to get this glitter off me, anyway.” You grabbed Thor’s hand as you stood, to pull him with you. “Come on, lover boy - you can scrub my back.”

Thor eagerly jumped to his feet, lips curling into a lascivious grin that instantly faded when he saw Tony’s face. “Um, maybe I shouldn’t.”

Tony groaned like he’d been wounded, a hand covering his eyes as he sagged back in his seat. “Just go.”


End file.
